


Their anniversary

by BatCave0304



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: 他们的其中一次周年纪念。





	

布鲁斯百般无聊的转着手中的笔，背着阳光观察着长桌另一端认认真真写字的人。如果不是他迟到了那该死的两小时——好吧那确实是一段很长的时间，他答应他的小情人会补偿他，只是没想到会是以这种方式。克拉克提出要回忆记录他们之间的点滴，那些令他们心动或是尴尬、所有难忘的时刻。

克拉克当时是怎么说来着？“当你有一个毫不懂浪漫，只会用下体表达情感的爱人时，你总要变得更体贴一点来弥补部分温存。”

可他在百忙之中请假出来绝不是为了在这儿写作，已经快过去一个时辰了，要是以往他早就坐在了克拉克的阴茎上。

布鲁斯不耐烦的拄着下巴，开始毫不顾忌的盯着克拉克瞧。今天他穿的白衬衫似乎过于薄了些，阳光照射在他身上，布鲁斯都能看见他胸肌的轮廓。他一直都带着微笑，嘴角保持着某种弧度，时而甜蜜时而严肃。克拉克好像真的在回忆每一个细节，从他们初遇开始到现在，每一个他们共度的节日、每一天。

“如果你写不完的话，我保证我们今天绝不会进行到你期待的那一步。”克拉克头也不抬的说。

“哦……”布鲁斯懊恼的伸了个懒腰，扔下了手中的笔，“你不能要求我和你的超级记忆一样毫无纰漏，我已经写完了。”他的语气毫不愧疚。

面对克拉克投来的目光时布鲁斯有些闪躲，他低下头假装翻过一页纸。实际上他的本子上只有零零散散的几个单词，而克拉克已经翻过了满满的几页——有时候他真的忘了他的小情人是个多么优秀的记者。

“你写完了？”克拉克拔高了音调质问到。

“呃……是的，嗯。没错。”

“好，那我们交换。”他起身去拿布鲁斯的本，但后者迅速的把它坐到了屁股底下。克拉克挑起一根眉毛看着他。

“我应该先看你的。我是说……你写了那么多，还有超级速度，我们的阅读时间肯定不平等。”他看起来理直气壮。

“OK.”克拉克轻快的答应，把他的本子推到布鲁斯面前，一副看他耍花招的样子。

“……真怀念你初见那天就把我剥得精光的时候。”布鲁斯假装抱怨到，几乎是在咕哝，但他知道克拉克听得清。

“那时候我只是为了给你换衣服。而如果你不完成这个，”他用眼睛瞥了一下布鲁斯坐在屁股下的本子，“我今天也一样什么都不会做。”

“你可真无情。”布鲁斯翻着克拉克的本子，突然骂了一句。“你居然真的记录了……！”尴尬到想让他撞墙的那件事。“我还以为你当时厌恶我到不行。”

“确实有点，但没到你想象的那种程度。但是拜托，开着你的豪车到我工作的地方狂按喇叭？也许它真的会对一些人奏效，但对我……”克拉克摇了摇头，布鲁斯觉得他脸上的绝对是坏笑，“实际上，后来我看到你吃瘪的样子就几乎生不起气了。”

“你当时真的伤了我的心了。”布鲁斯又抿了一口酒，好像是`真的引起我的兴趣了。'他满足的叹出一口气。

“谁会对一个花花公子的示爱上心呢？我们只是上了一次床，而且我还是被你半拖半拽骗上去的。”

“没经验的毛小子，你以为我怎么会莫名同意一个实习生的采访？醉酒之后你就像条小野狗，搞的我浑身都痛，简直就要散架了。我只能说我果然没看错人。”这让克拉克哼了一声。

布鲁斯又思考了一会儿，然后他突然瞪向克拉克。“操！操！你是故意的？！别跟我说当时你的超能力还没有完全觉醒，你压根就喝不醉！”

“我才进入职场多久就被总裁大人潜规则，总要捞点回报。”克拉克耸了耸肩。

“这是恩将仇报！那篇报道难道没让你正式入职吗？”韦恩愤愤不平，“幸好你没报道那晚的事，不然即使你是超人，我发誓我也会让你见不到明天的太阳！”他似乎想起身，但想到屁股下的本子他又坐了回去。

“嗯……那我很好奇，你会怎么做？”克拉克向他迈过去，一抬腿就坐在了桌子上。“韦恩先生会怎么做？”他微微低下头，微笑起来，“把超人关在小黑屋里用屁股骑到他求饶吗？就因为他知道韦恩先生喜欢被舔乳头和打屁股？”

“……操。”韦恩不自在的调整了一下坐姿。他的小情人就喜欢在他焦急难耐的情况下撩他。有时候他会检讨是不是让克拉克学的太多了，那个总是脸红的大男孩现在都能面不改色的开黄腔了。“谢谢你的鼓励。”他不无讽刺的说。

“应该做的。”克拉克心情愉悦，“我们继续。”

布鲁斯快速浏览着:他们交往的第二年布鲁斯邀请克拉克去了当初他们相遇的那条轮船，告诉他从此它就是我们的了。第三年赶上了克拉克四年一次的生日，因为他想不到该送什么礼物所以买下了星球日报。第四年的时候克拉克抱怨他只会花钱，所以他尝试下厨，最后他们以颜色诡异的南瓜粥做晚餐。第五年的时候他们请了整整一个月的假，泡在韦恩名下那座风和日丽的小岛上，他们结婚了。

布鲁斯瞥了一眼克拉克，毫不怀疑他是故意的。因为接下来的内容……他为什么连他们做爱的过程都要写下来？！

克拉克提到他被自己嫌弃床上功夫所以给他亲身教学的事。那时他脱得精光站在西装革履的小记者面前让他审视自己，克拉克的脸比沉落时的夕阳还要红，目光躲闪着却还时不时的想要偷看一眼。

“看着我的身体。”年长的男人慢慢开口，略微带着命令的口气。

克拉克无措的盯着他的脚尖，这惹得布鲁斯发笑。“不要只看着我的脚……脸也不行。我只会教你一次，而你有没有学会，这关系到我是否需要找一个别的床伴——”

“不！”小记者连忙打断他，尽力把自己的目光调整到正确的位置。他的脸依旧那么红。

“好的。那么……”布鲁斯恶趣的笑了笑，抬手缓慢的揉起了自己的耳垂，然后触碰自己的脖颈。“这两处很敏感，只是轻轻的揉捏和抚摸就能让我很有感觉。你可以……试着轻轻哈气，或者贴着这些地方说话。”克拉克点了点头，然后他继续说，“我的胸……你可以用力一点揉它们，粗暴一点，使上一些力气。我的乳头也很敏感，记得有一次有个新来的侍者拿错了衬衫……它就一直在磨擦我的乳头，让他们几乎硬了一天，痒的发疼。”

“你还好吗？”布鲁斯停下来问他，“你看起来很热？”

“呃，哦，不，我很好。”克拉克小声回答，只是看着布鲁斯揉捏自己胸肌的画面有些太刺激了。它们看起来那么软，乳肉在他活动的手指间被挤压出来，乳头只被刮擦了几次就硬了起来。韦恩颈部的皮肤都已经开始染上粉红了。

“你想要试试吗？”韦恩向他伸出手。

“我……是的。”克拉克吞咽着把手递过去，他的手指被带动着摸向韦恩的胸。

“再用力一点。”韦恩指引着他握住自己的胸肌，克拉克开始一点点增加力气揉捏的时候他闭上眼睛呻吟起来。“没错……没错……”克拉克吸住他的乳头时他开始轻叫，然后开始喘气，“就这样……你可以看到了……”他呻吟着说，“我硬了……”

克拉克向后退了一点，留出一段距离以便看到他下体慢慢翘起的性器。“这可……太妙了。”他感叹到。

“是的，男孩，我很享受。所以别再傻站着了，手淫也要我教你吗？”

“哦哦……”克拉克答应他，然后用手掌包裹住了他。

“我猜你也没做过口交？”布鲁斯笑着把润滑剂从克拉克的口袋里抽出来，“待会儿我会好好照顾你的老二的。把你的手给我。”韦恩给克拉克的四根手指都涂满了润滑剂，然后背对着他趴在了一旁的沙发把手上。

“你需要学习一下这个，虽然我通常都不会忍到四根手指都插进来。但是你了解人体吧？找找我的前列腺，我真是受不了你一直在我身体里胡来。”韦恩将屁股翘的更高，“你可以一次插进来两根。”

克拉克按着他的背，沾满滑液的手送慢慢进臀缝。

“脊椎……”他喘出一口气，“看似坚强却也很脆弱，任何一段受到破坏都会使整个人垮下去……你可以试着插的更深一点。”韦恩闷哼着说。

“它们之前受过伤是吗？”克拉克一点一点向下轻吻着他脊背的沟壑，用上舌头的时候他发现布鲁斯在轻轻战栗。“它们真的很敏感。”

“还有后腰部分……”布鲁斯想了想最后决定还是不要全部都告诉他，于是改口，“那处有很多神经，你可以……利用一下。”

“它们会让你腰肢发软吗？”

“你有些话多，专心一点。”

“不过我想我找对地方了。”克拉克触到他体内某个地方时，布鲁斯的臀部轻轻抖了一下。“是这儿吗？”他接连又按了几下，布鲁斯发出一连串绵长而破碎的叹息声。

“对……啊！……是的……”

布鲁斯说的没错，他的确没能等到克拉克的四根手指都插进来。他从沙发上爬了起来，让克拉克从身后干他。克拉克又深又重的埋进了他的身体，湿热的舌头舔着他的脖子，双手掐住他的胸脯让他们紧紧挨在一起。他注意到布鲁斯越来越快的心跳。

“你喜欢这样？”克拉克贴着他的耳垂说话，下身的攻势又猛又烈。

布鲁斯粗重的喘息着，并没有回答他。除了他们的呼吸声和肉体的碰撞声几乎就没了——他心想下次应该教这小子说些下流话，让他听到就能头皮发麻，兴奋到流水那种。

“啊！操！”布鲁斯骂着，但拉长的尾音听起来却很绵软。克拉克恶意的重重撞上那一点，扰乱了他的思绪，他暗自庆幸这小子没有一直操自己那点，不然他肯定坚持不了多久就会射了。

微微张开的嘴唇渐渐向外漏出呻吟声，克拉克几乎吻遍了他能够得到的皮肤。年长者的身体布上了一层薄汗，嘴唇的轻微触碰让他的身体酥麻发痒，粘稠的湿液流下会阴，又慢又痒。他向后伸出手抓住了自己的一侧臀瓣，克拉克立刻冲着那处扇了一巴掌。

“哦操！操操操操操！！”克拉克在他的鼓励下将他的臀肉拍得更响，他快速的为自己手淫，呼哧呼哧的喘着气，在他的屁股被打得红肿发热时更大声的呻吟——

“咳。”布鲁斯不自在的咳了声，他发现克拉克在盯着自己看，才发现自己停留在这一页过久了。“有谁会无聊到把做爱的过程写下来？”他做出一副毫不在意的样子扬了扬手中的本子，“如果你哪天决定去做一个色情小说家，拜托请不要用`布鲁斯.韦恩'这个名字。”

“这么说你岂不是该去做一个男优？”克拉克张口就是反驳，“不知道当初是谁把我骗到一个满是摄像头的屋子，某人可是很钟爱录这些视频的？”

“哦，是啊，但是某人发现这些视频的时候可是比某人更性奋啊。”布鲁斯翻了下眼睛说。

克拉克还记录了他们生活中的琐事:他很抱歉弄坏了布鲁斯的电动剃须刀，他应该乖乖用热视线的；布鲁斯挑食到令人发指，全宇宙只有阿福才能制住他这个毛病；他记着那天他怂恿衣冠楚楚的布鲁斯去骑堪萨斯的耕牛，结果踏毁了一片玉米地，报废了一套天价西装；他渐渐喜欢上了布鲁斯醉酒后的模样，从最初毫无安全感的缩成一团到现在能舒展在自己胸膛；他对布鲁斯上一次给自己涂鲜艳的口红耿耿于怀，即使后来他得到了好几个热辣的舌吻也不行。

“你很好奇我为什么会有这么强的性欲？”布鲁斯挑着眉问他。

克拉克沉默着点了点头。

“你要我怎么说？就像你为什么长那么大的老二？”他表现得有些烦躁，翻到了最后一页，想看看克拉克到底写了多少。

布鲁斯想过要如何表达克拉克对他的吸引力，但他不擅言辞描绘不出。简单一点——他也会疲于伪装，而克拉克就是身边时刻存在的那份安全自然让他上瘾。

“今年为什么是奶牛？！兔女郎？！”布鲁斯惊讶到，“克拉克？！”

“呃嗯……”布鲁斯今天终于捕捉到了他脸上飘出的第一丝红晕，“你可以选择其中一个……”

这原本是他们之间的一个不成文的规矩——他们刚开始交往时布鲁斯并不完全信任这个外星人，要求自己一旦对什么产生了兴趣或是起了疑心，克拉克就必须把全部已知的告诉他。同样的，他也会说出与此同级的秘密做为交换。但后来他发现这小子甚至乐于把北极堡最私密的权限分享给自己，自己反而是被`骗'得一干二净的那个。

这条规矩逐渐就演变成了他们之间的一种游戏，用来交换自己在对方身上的期望、愿望甚至幻想，越来越私密。

上一次“床第间的教学”就是布鲁斯提出来的，他当时犹豫了很久，但为了他们未来的性福着想他还是硬着头皮做出了这个决定。他本以为这会多多少少伤到克拉克的自尊，可谁知到最后克拉克才是乐在其中的那一个？谦虚可真是他妈是个该死的优点。他有一种把弱点都交付出去的错觉，而且还不得不满足了克拉克的愿望做出了难以启齿的补偿。

那时候他们才交往不久，布鲁斯提出想要研究氪石。克拉克答应了，还给他提供了防氪石辐射的服装，而他却只想要布鲁斯戒烟。

“你知道这不现实，我已经是老烟枪了。”韦恩摇着头说，被烟草熏得微微发黄的手指向后藏了藏，“你这是想要我的命。”

“是啊，我是想要你的命，”克拉克认真的看着他，“戒掉它，留下你的命多陪我几年。”

他无法拒绝那样一双真诚的眼睛。

戒断反应真的很强烈，他被折磨的脸颊消瘦暴躁易怒，坐在椅子上时还会不自觉的双腿发抖。那段时间克拉克总是出现在他身后，在他发作时紧紧握住他的手，毫无怨言的处理被摔碎的第N个杯子。

“我需要咖啡，两道街口外的小店，一份牛奶两份糖。”他咬着嘴唇吼，发出嘶嘶威胁的声音，“现在！”

克拉克在门口注视了他一会儿，然后就走了出去。路上耽搁了些时间，因为现在正是人流高峰期。他回来时韦恩正坐在他的办公椅上揉着太阳穴，满脸疲惫。“你回来了。”

“咖啡还是热的。”

“谢谢。”

克拉克注意到那盒被藏在桌角的香烟稍稍改变了位置，但它们一根没少。

布鲁斯小口抿着咖啡，又开始神游。

克拉克走了过去，一点都没有发出脚步声几乎就是在飘。他轻轻抱住了布鲁斯的肩膀，磨蹭他的脸颊，温柔、抚慰人心。“我爱你……”

“嗯……你选吧，这两个对我来说都……哇哦。我是不是该认为你对动物情有独钟？充满爱心的坏男孩。”布鲁斯最后用了一个气声做结尾，又翻回了之前没看到的部分。他的阅读速度明显慢了下来，没有之前那么急切了。

“你喜欢看我主动束缚住自己……我猜到了，自从上次我给自己戴上手铐，你那双眼睛简直比开餐前的野狼还迫不及待。”他继续浏览着，然后突然抬起头，语气中多了一丝逼问，“不过你是不是该解释一下，”他用手指着其中一个段落给克拉克看，“我认为这件事本会让你难堪到无法下笔？”

“那毕竟也是……嗯，曾经，非常非常久之前。我以为你已经翻过那页的。”克拉克搪塞到。

布鲁斯的眼睛眯了起来，一副狡黠的模样，“你可是爽了，但那个被你用领带绑住手腕按在桌上操的人可不那么觉得。“

“我很抱歉……”

“当年你用年轻买下冲动的账，那现在呢？”

“也许一个吻……？”克拉克靠的他很近，索性直接撑住椅子的把手，轻轻的贴住了他的嘴唇。而布鲁斯却很自然的伸出了舌头，让这个吻变得更加色情激烈。

那时候的克拉克还是个小年轻，有着充沛的精力和过剩的占有意识。看到韦恩在宴会上亲吻了漂亮的姑娘，心里产生的那种被无视被冒犯的感觉就足够冲昏他的头脑。当时他们的关系并未公开，韦恩还保留着部分花花公子的恶趣味，他原本只想撩撩自家记者，谁知随即就被推进隔间扒下裤子狠狠搞了一发。

后来那大型犬趴在他身上，表情可怜的好像他才是被无情榨干的那个。而布鲁斯——布鲁斯只是揉着他的头发，思考花花公子也到了该收心的时候。

“这件事我能提起一辈子，”他半阖上眼睛，在克拉克吻着他的脖子时轻笑起来，“因为你的脸皮真是越来越厚了，想看到你难为情的样子比从前难上太多。”

“那这岂不是很不公平？我几乎从未见过你害羞时的样子。”

“`害羞'是我唯一没能拥有的优点。”他郑重的说。

“嗤——”克拉克笑着去吻他，把他抱到了桌子上。

“说真的，”布鲁斯抬起胳膊，让他把自己的衣服脱下去。“你居然没记下瞭望塔浴室那次？”

“这些还不够，我准备再写一本专门回忆`超人和蝙蝠侠'。”他撑在布鲁斯身上，看着他扬起的嘴角，“你喜欢这个吗，作为我们纪念日的礼物？我不知道还能送你或是向你承诺些什么，我所拥有的早就全部属于你了。”

“哦——”布鲁斯拉了个长音，做出一副受不了肉麻的样子。“勉强算你过关，不过你最好赶快想出更新奇的点子，你知道我总是……对你贪得无厌。”他从克拉克身下滑了出去，抓住椅子上的本子，迅速把有字的两张纸扯下去撕成了碎片。

“OK，我们可以继续了。”他发现克拉克正用一种不解的眼神看着他。“怎么了？你都说了你没写完，那我也没写完，这很公平。”

“对，对，说的没错。”克拉克跟着他走去房间，在他身后扬起了大大的笑容。

实际上他看到布鲁斯写了些什么，潦草的几个单词:轮船、日报、第一次采访，我的生日、瞭望塔的浴室、你送我的氪戒……只不过后来它们都被胡乱的划去涂黑了，只留下了他写在最下面的一行小字——

“我爱你，克拉克。你是我一生挚爱。”


End file.
